


Poaching for Keeps

by wetkitchenpaint



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker Dean Winchester, Coffee Shop Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Coffee Shops, Destiel Promptober, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetkitchenpaint/pseuds/wetkitchenpaint
Summary: Castiel had been trying to poach Dean for 2 years, 3 months, and 21 days.Dean was a stubborn son of a bitch.





	Poaching for Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> Writing, for me, is like pulling teeth nowadays. Please be kind, as I'm trying to ease myself back in with these very late Promptober thingys. Also, please LOL at my title because it's ridiculous and it's 2 AM and that's all I could come up with. 
> 
> The prompt for this day is: Coffee Shop.

Castiel had been trying to poach Dean for 2 years, 3 months, and 21 days.

Dean was a stubborn son of a bitch.

“You know my coffee is better,” Cas said, arms crossed as he leaned against the back counter.

Dean took a small sip, blowing on the liquid beforehand and sending tendrils of steam up into the air. “I ain’t arguing that point, Cas.”

“I’ll match what he pays you. Hell, I’d throw in an extra 50 cents an hour.”

“You don’t even know what I make!” Dean replied, a little taken aback at the new offer. Cas had become increasingly desperate over the last few months, but for all the times Dean thought he was joking, now he knew better.

“I don’t care what you make, Dean, I’ll pay you more. Alex quit to go back to school six months ago and I cannot find a suitable replacement. You are, by far, the best pastry chef in the tri-county area. I want you here; I _know_ we’d make a good team.” Cas was exasperated, eyes wide, and hair a bit wild from running his fingers through it in a myriad of nervous gestures. 

“Cas,” Dean started, sighing. “How’s it gonna look if I quit working for my brother and come two towns over to do the same job with someone else?”

Castiel raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “It will look like you finally drove each other crazy enough that you realized that family shouldn’t work together. Which, if I’m not mistaken, isn’t too far from the truth.”

Dean sighed again and scratched at his neck. Cas had hit the nail on the head. He loved Sam’s shop, and usually liked the job, but Sam was more focused on the atmosphere of the place than anything else- the product came second to _the feel_ and Dean wasn’t totally on board with that. Plus, Sam wanted to introduce a new menu with lots of things Dean had zero experience with, and he wasn’t looking forward to learning how to combine different kinds of flours to make some kind of gluten-free bread that wasn’t an inedible brick. 

Dean quirked a frown and looked down. “I’ll uh...I’ll talk to Sam,” he nearly whispered.

A loud whoop sounded from behind the counter, and Cas came racing around to the front of the counter. He wrapped Dean in a hug and squeezed tight. “I could absolutely kiss you right now,” he said, laughing. 

Dean tensed at the words and Cas pulled away slowly, sensing Dean’s discomfort. 

“Don’t say that if you don’t mean it, Cas,” he said quietly, a rosy blush coloring his cheeks.

“Really?” Cas asked, letting the tension slide from his own shoulders. The moment was more than he could have imagined. Yes, Dean was a great pastry chef, but Cas had...ulterior motives for trying to steal him from his brother’s shop.

“Dude, I live two towns over and _work_ at a fucking coffee shop, but I come here four or five days a week. Your coffee is good, but it ain’t worth the half hour drive. You, on the other hand? Totally worth it,” Dean grins at him and slides his arms down to Cas’ waist.

Cas runs his hands up Dean’s chest and neck, wrapping around the back of his head, fingers massaging the short, sandy hair. “Two years, three months, and 21 days. We’re idiots.”

Bewilderment is clear on Dean’s face, “You fucking kept track?!”

“Since the day the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen walked through the door of my shop and flirted with almost every person in the shop, employee or customer, _except_ for me? Of course I did. I was a goner from the second I saw you.”

Dean laughed, “This is gonna be fun, isn’t it?”

Cas smiled and pulled him in. Their lips met softly, Cas angling Dean’s head just a bit to deepen the kiss just a bit before pulling away.

Dean smiled at him, a blissed-out look on his face. “Wanna go defile a counter in the back?”

Cas scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I rescind my offer, go back and work with your brother.”

Dean laughed and pulled him in again. This was definitely going to be fun.


End file.
